Intent: What Should've Happened
by SaltyMama1315
Summary: Let's face it, nobody was happy with what happened between Rollins and Carisi in 'Intent' so here's a little bonus of what I think should've happened.
1. Chapter 1

Sitting at the bar, Sonny threw back his beer. He was alone, the case was finished and Amanda was probably calling Buck; although he highly doubted that they would ever see each other again. No, she was probably with another random fling instead of where she belonged – with him.

Still feeling sorry for himself, he motioned for another beer. The pretty young bartender brought his drink and smiled.

"Work or women?"

"Excuse me?" Sonny asked.

"Good looking guy like you looking this depressed? Gotta be with work or a woman."

"Actually it's both cause I work with her."

"Double bummer. Want to tell me what's on your mind?"

"We had this case recently, we work for NYPD. Anyways, we had to go down south to bring back a suspect. We ended up at a bar; got in a bar fight and I walked her back to her hotel room."

"And she rejected you?"

"Not in so many words. I thought there was a moment, a moment where all my wildest dreams would come true. I thought she felt it too, but I guess I was wrong."

"What happened?"

"She said goodnight. I went to my room."

"Doesn't sound all bad."

"Until the next morning, when I went to bring her some coffee and breakfast but was just in time to see another guy leaving her room."

"They could've just been talking."

"I've seen that look he gave her."

"What does this other guy do for a living? Do you know?"

Sonny smiled sheepishly. "He's a bartender."

"No offense taken. Most guys that tend bar are pigs. In fact, most males in bars are pigs."

"Hope you don't mean me," Sonny said.

"No, you're actually one of the nice ones. What's your name?"

"Sonny."

"Nice to meet you Sonny. I'm Dominice."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, I know. My parents were set on having a boy and wanted to name him Dominic. But they ended up with me and just added the 'e' at the end."

Sonny started chuckling.

"Something funny?" Dominice asked.

"My first name is Dominick with a 'k'."

"Well, from one Dom to another, can I offer you some advice?" Dominice asked as she began wiping a glass.

"Sure."

"Don't let someone else stand in the way of your girl. She sounds pretty special. What's her name?"

"Amanda."

"And what does Amanda look like?"

"Her eyes are the lightest shade of blue, her hair looks like golden Georgia silk and she has the cutest little button nose."

"Yeah, you got it bad. Don't let anyone stand in the way of getting your girl. Go to her, tell her how you feel."

"What if she rejects me?"

"Then at least you tried. Nothing ventured, nothing gained."

"I've always liked that saying."

"Me too. I used to use it a lot before I dropped out of college."

"You should go back, you're really smart."

"Thanks. I'll think about it. But seriously, get out of here and go to Amanda. Tell her how you feel."

"Thanks Dominice."

"Anytime Dominick."

Sonny threw some cash on the bar and put on his coat. He headed out the door with a newfound sense of self. He knew without a doubt that he loved Amanda and this was his chance. He wasn't going to blow it again. He knew he should've kissed her, outside that motel door but nothing was changing his mind tonight. Sonny was going to get his girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Once outside the bar, Sonny pulled out his phone. He opened a new text to send to Amanda.

" _Can we talk?"_

He waited for a minute, hoping she wasn't too mad that she'd never speak to him again. His heart almost burst with joy when his phone pinged.

" _When?"_

" _Now?"_ was his reply.

" _Sure. Where are you?"_

" _McIntire's on 5_ _th_ _. I can come to you if Jess is sleeping."_

" _Jesse is home with Audrey. Had to come in to finish some paperwork."_

" _You want me to meet you at the station?"_

" _No. Meet me at the pier. I'll be there in 15 minutes."_

Sonny put his phone in his pocket and began the short walk to the pier. He knew it was one of Amanda's favorite places to go and at this time of night, it should be basically deserted. He just hoped this wouldn't ruin the good memories she had there.

Sonny stood waiting for Amanda. His heart did a little flip flop when he saw her walking towards him. He shifted on his feet.

Her pace slowed as she neared him.

"Hey."

"Hey," he replied.

"So what's up?" she asked.

"Nothing much."

"You said you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah."

"About what?"

"What happened in West Virginia."

"Sonny, I already told you, I can sleep with whoever the hell I want to. I don't see the point in beating this dead horse."

"Rollins, you ever get tired of just hearing yourself talk?"

"Excuse me?" Amanda asked, taken aback.

"You're always so quick to offer up excuses or reasons why you do the things you do. You've always been the type to act now and ask for forgiveness afterwards."

"So what Sonny? What is the point?"

"Maybe you should just start listening to other people when they talk."

"And what good would that do?"

"Cause then you might really hear what I've been trying to tell ya all this time."

"And what is that, that you're oh so in love with me? Sonny, men only want one thing from a woman and if that's all they want, I might as well get it too. Sex is fun; it's just something you do with people. You don't have to know everything about them or even their last name. You think I had some big heart to heart with Buck? Not on your life."

"And where has that gotten you, nowhere. When was the last actually relationship you had?"

"Relationships are pointless and boring. There's no heat. I'm sorry if that bursts your bubble but I just look for the heat. I have never found a man that could give me a meaningful relationship and still have the heat."

"Then you're just not looking in the right place."

"Then prove it."

Sonny knew Amanda was egging him on. That was her style, egg some enough to prove a point. But with the newfound confidence Dominice gave him and the beer, he was just brazen enough to call Amanda's bluff.

He backed her up against the railing, pulling her close to him. His lips found hers in a longing kiss, leaving her a bit breathless. Amanda tilts her head and Sonny begins to leave a trail of kisses down her neck, lingering at the collarbone as his hands slide down to her waist. Her hands instinctively run down Sonny's chest and slid under his shirt. He pulls back.

"It is possible to have both," he whispered to her.

In an instant, he pulled her back in for a deeper, longer kiss. He leaned into her gently against the railing as his hand slid down to her thighs, lifting her up to rest on the railing. Amanda's arms are around his neck, clinging to him.

She tugs at his shirt, eager to get it off of him. His skin is warm to her touch as she removes his clothes, piece by piece. Her hand slides between them to feel him, rather than see him. As she touches him, Sonny groans and Amanda begins to shed her own clothing.

Sonny picks her up and together they lay in the grass. Sonny takes in Amanda's now naked body and when their eyes meet, Sonny's are ablaze with desire. He starts a trail of searing kisses down her neck as her hands tangle in his hair, messing up his usual perfect do.

His fingers trace tantalizing circles down her body as his lips find hers once more. Then Amanda gasped as his hand went between her legs. He teases her with his fingers, long and slender, before sliding his hand back to her waist. Then he enters her, slow but steady.

Sonny groans as Amanda slides her hands down his chest, pulling him down as she arches against him. He could feel it start; feel her tighten around him as she begins to shake. He holds on tight to her, never wanting to let go. She matches him thrust for thrust and his breathing quickens. Never could he have imagined that this is what was in store for him when he asked to talk, but Sonny was never one to back down from a challenge and Amanda did like to challenge him.

After they were done and trying to catch their breath did Sonny really look at Amanda. She seemed to be so far away from him but so close.

"'Manda?"

"What?"

"Look at me, please."

"Why?"

"Cause you need to see that this wasn't just sex for me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"What good will it do, Sonny? I'm damaged goods."

"Who says?"

"Everyone. I've just started to get over what everyone else thinks of me, I don't need it to start again."

"'Manda, listen to me. I know everything about you. I know you like hot sauce on your pizza but you hate anchovies. I know how you like to be the first one with an answer in the room, to prove how smart you are and that you belong at SVU. I know how you like to sleep with a fan on even in the winter. You hate the color pink and got super annoyed when that's all anyone bought for Jesse. I know you had relationships with other guys in the department and I know they got messed up. I know you have problems with gambling but you haven't gambled once since you found out you were pregnant with Jesse. Most importantly, I know that none of that matters to me and I still love you anyways."

Amanda finally turned to look at Sonny. He knew all the good parts and bad parts of her but he still loved her? This was not something she was used to.

"You love me, why?"

"Mainly cause I know under everything, you're still a hopeless romantic. Don't forget, I did see you cry during that episode of Heart's Desire."

"I was not crying," Amanda scoffed as she punched him playfully in the arm. Sonny laughed.

"Of course not. But don't you see it Amanda? We really can have it all, heat and compassion."

"I never would've pegged you the type for having sex in public."

"You make me feel all kinds of crazy things I never thought I'd do before."

Together they sat up and he kissed her again, softer and sweeter this time. He handed her her shirt."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. But where do we go from here?" Sonny asked, appearing hopeful.

"You have to understand Sonny; I'm not some damsel in distress. I don't need you to rescue me."

"I don't intend to rescue you, just be there when you rescue yourself."

Amanda looked at him, blue eyes shining in the pale moonlight. Sonny always put himself out there, wore his heart on his sleeve. If he could be so bold and brazen with his emotions, could she?

"Alright, let's give this a chance."

"Yes!" Sonny shouted as he pulled her close to kiss her again. Amanda never got tired of feeling his lips against hers.

"You wanna come to my place?" Amanda asked. "I have to get home to relieve Audrey."

"Sure."

"Good, cause you better be ready for round two," she added with a mischievous wink.

 ***AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS STORY IS NOW COMPLETE. WHAT WAS MEANT TO BE A ONE SHOT TURNED INTO 2 CHAPTERS BUT I FEEL WE AS FANS NEVER GOT WHAT WE TRULY WANTED OUT OF THE EPISODE. I'M VERY HAPPY TO HEAR THAT THE WRITERS WILL BE ADDRESSING THAT SCENE WHEN THE SHOW COMES BACK ON JAN 3 AND I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHAT THEY HAVE IN STORE FOR OUR FAVORITE COUPLE. AS ALWAYS, REVIEWS ARE WELCOME AND I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT! STAY SALTY!***


End file.
